Return of the King
by Sulphur
Summary: Harry embraces a new destiny, and plans for the war against the Dark Lord and the Lying Old Coot both. The war against both the Light and Dark and the corrupt ministry just got real! warning: het, slash, hpdm, hptr, hpll, hplp, hpss, mpreg, hpnt, hpfd, dumbles bashing (actually not, cuz dumblez is evil in cannon too!), mary sue, super harry, maybe hphg if he forgives her
1. A New Path

Lord Harry Black Pendragon Gryffindor Weasley Malfoy Gryffindor Merlin Skywalker Grindelwald Slytherin Snape Granger Prince Riddle Christ Bones Dumbledore Ravenclaw Peverall Baratheon Uzumaki Potter was angry. The old coot had meddled in his life too long, and he had had it. He still remembered his fat useless uncle spilling his guts out as Lord Harry Black Pendragon Gryffindor Weasley Malfoy Gryffindor Merlin Skywalker Grindelwald Slytherin Snape Granger Prince Riddle Christ Bones Dumbledore Ravenclaw Peverall Baratheon Uzumaki Potter applied the third Cruciatus curse.

They had been in Harry's room, his door bolted closed, and a sound suppressing charm placed to prevent the neighbors from hearing any disturbance. _My Aunt and Uncle would have wanted that, at least,_ Harry had though. He had flipped his bed spring up, and bound his uncle to it with a quick _Incarcerous_, sweat beading down his purple face.

The old coot had had put magical blocks on his powers, the lardass had told him. Lord Harry Black Pendragon Gryffindor Weasley Malfoy Gryffindor Merlin Skywalker Grindelwald Slytherin Snape Granger Prince Riddle Christ Bones Dumbledore Ravenclaw Peverall Baratheon Uzumaki Potter had pointed his wand at him, and his uncle had seen the murder in his eyes. He stopped his pleading, and his look turned hard. "A good thing too," his spat, defiant at the end, "We had you pegged all along, boy", before Harry put him out of his misery.

He found the Killing Curse to be surprisingly intuitive. It felt good to see the light leave his uncles eyes, to see him slump down. Harry had time to note that Vernon was pissing himself in death before the bed fell forward and landed with Vernon between it and the floor, his large gut cushioning the fall.

"Dumbledork will pay for this," he snarled, speaking to his owl. Hedwig looked at him dully. He moved to affix a letter to his "friends" to the owl's leg, before sending her off.

_"He has your wand thingy," Vernon had said. "The deathstick or whatever. Was from one of your ancestors."_

_"Which one?"_

_"I don't bloody well know, said you have half a dozen -"_

_Crucio_

Harry had enjoyed his pain. He relished seeing his fat uncle on the floor, screaming in pain. Yet even now, his uncle had still found a way to get at him. The man was worse than Snape...

_"He pays those friends of yours to like you." his uncle spat, as he came out of the curse, gasping._

_"Even your freak friends can't stand you!"_

_That's absurd_

_"Don't believe me, boy?" Vernon managed a vicious laugh. "Had me stand there myself and witness the contract. Some freaky ritual involving those sticks and a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. Good thing too, or I would have given those freak 'friends' a good whipping when they came around."_

_"As if you could," Harry spat, feeling his emotions get the worse of him._

He had known Dursley was right. It was obvious. How could he ever have been so stupid? Even if they had been his friends for real, what use were mediocre, poor, bigoted wizard like Weasely, and a muggleborn ignorant of magical culture like Granger, to him? They were a distraction. The old coot had played him well.

* * *

His aunt returned soon after in their cheap, bland muggle vehicle, his fat cousin in toe, sweaty after spending the evening at his muggle school's boxing championships. Harry could tell from their faces that not only had Dudley not won anything, but that he had done terrible. He smirked.

"Diddykins!" Lord Harry Black Pendragon Gryffindor Weasley Malfoy Gryffindor Merlin Skywalker Grindelwald Slytherin Snape Granger Prince Riddle Christ Bones Dumbledore Ravenclaw Peverall Baratheon Uzumaki Potter shouted as they came through the front door, his smirk growing as his cousin gaped at him.

"What do YOU want?" Petunia asked, in her typical snide voice, her horsey face twisted in distaste.

Lord Harry Black Pendragon Gryffindor Weasley Malfoy Gryffindor Merlin Skywalker Grindelwald Slytherin Snape Granger Prince Riddle Christ Bones Dumbledore Ravenclaw Peverall Baratheon Uzumaki Potter wanted to bind them and place them under the Cruciatus curse as he had done to his uncle, but they were family.

"Your uncle is dead," he said to Dudley coldly. "Your mother murdered him." He enjoyed the look of shock on their faces, and the look of horror that grew on Petunia's face as she realized that he was serious.

"Harry - " she began, her voice small.

"So you do know my name," he snarled. She jerked back behind her son, who was admittedly now taller and bigger than her. Dudley continued his impression of a fish, he mouth hanging open. Harry didn't know whether to pity him or to hate him.

"What do you mean, Harry?" he asked stupidly, his quadruple chin quivering

"What I just said." he looked at Petinua. "You will accept responsibility for murdering him. You saw him hit Dudley and you lost control. The body is in my room. You will have to make it look convincing."

"Vernon would never hit Dudley," she said lamely. She was clearly still in the denial stage.

"He would hit me though," Harry spat. "You know what to do. Vernon hit Dudley, and you murdered him. You might get off on self-defence. I don't care either way. I will know if you don't do what I'm telling you. Then I will release evidence that Dudley was involved."

He looked at Dudley and smirked. "How would you like that Diddykins? You could box with the other prisoners..." Dudley just stared at him. His quadruple chin turned into a triple chin briefly.

With that, Lord Harry Black Pendragon Gryffindor Weasley Malfoy Gryffindor Merlin Skywalker Grindelwald Slytherin Snape Granger Prince Riddle Christ Bones Dumbledore Ravenclaw Peverall Baratheon Uzumaki Potter Disapparated.

* * *

Griphook recognized the boy as soon as he entered. Unlike those useless wizards, goblins had no trouble keeping track of the faces of other creatures. The boy was less ugly than most wizards, but age had not made him any less homely. He could see the hideous scar on the boy's head beneath that useless hair wizards had.

The boy was less timid, however, and not accompanied by that oafish, over sized abomination this time. He walked the atrium and came to Griphook's pavilion. He waited politely as the Griphook dealt with the two customers ahead, betraying no boredom or irritation.

"Good evening sir," the boy said politely as he stepped before Griphook's booth. _Typical, _he thought to himself, not that it really mattered. "I am here to read my Godfather's will, and receive my inheritance."

Griphook snorted derisively. "What do you think this is, boy? We are a bank. Why would we deal with such things?" The boy was taken aback. He had clearly not thought of that. Griphook sneered his best goblin sneer, relishing the wizard's humiliation._  
_

He lied, of course. Gringotts DCLXVI had promised the meddling old wizard to keep his secrets, and Gringotts DCLXVI had ordered them all to do the same. Not that promises made to wizards were worth anything...

"You will give me what I have asked, goblin_,_" the boy said coldly. sneering at him in disdain. "I don't know what promises the old coot made to you..."

"Who do you think you are, boy?" he snapped. "You wizards think you can come in here and treat us like this? Get out."

"I am Lord Harry Black Pendragon Gryffindor Weasley Malfoy Gryffindor Merlin Skywalker Grindelwald Slytherin Snape Granger Prince Riddle Christ Bones Dumbledore Ravenclaw Peverall Baratheon Uzumaki Potter, and if you do not do as I ask..." the boy took a combat stance, and pulled his wand from his pocket. It froze midway out, as did the rest of him.

Griphook cackled loudly. The others, who had been watching out of the corner of their eyes as they conducted business with other wizards, were now all staring too. The wizards themselves had frozen as well.

"You're really something, Potter." he said. "We actually kinda liked you, you know. For a wizard. Had quite a bit of goodwill here." Griphook heard the heavy wooden doorway to the left of his opening. Gringotts DCLXVI had come out of his office, and nodded to Griphook as he came to stand beside him. He nodded to Bogrod and Gornuk as well, who were sitting in the adjacent pavilions. "Just ruined that, pulling a wand in our home.."

"Harry Potter," the young heir to Gringotts said. He was young, handsome, at least among goblins, with perfect wrinkled skin and small eyes. His ears were the longest and pointiest Griphook had ever seen. "We've heard a lot about you. I am disappointed."

The boy's face remained frozen, but he eyes burned with loathing. Griphook knew then that the boy was lost to them. Far better to stick with the meddling old wizard, than trust in this fool.

"We really thought you might have been worth something, for a wizard. Such a shame, really. We have already alerted Dumbledore to your presence. He should be here any moment."

"Avada Kedavra!"

It all happened to fast that Griphook had no time to react. Green light flooded the atrium, and he was thrown back, his ears filled with ringing. He was injured, badly, he knew. Stone had shattered into a million pieces and embedded itself into everyone nearby.

Goblin magic was strong in the place, however, and he quickly healed himself, greatly revealed when his hearing returned and the infernal ringing stopped. Bogrod lay still nearby, but other goblins were clambering to their feet as well. Gringotts was not so lucky. Where he had been there was a small crater of stone. His body had disappeared. Griphook was no expert in wizard curses, but he knew of Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse, and he knew that this was not how it went. The boy was powerful.

Harry Potter stood, or rather floated, above the crater, looking down at the goblins coldly. The wizards who had been in the atrium had all disappeared. _How had he rescued them?_

"I claim the title of Gringots DCLXVII," Potter said. "Bow before me, my slaves," he said, mouthing the ancient Gringotts coronation ceremony. Griphook did as he was bid, as did the other goblins.

Lord Harry Black Pendragon Gryffindor Weasley Malfoy Gryffindor Merlin Skywalker Grindelwald Slytherin Snape Granger Prince Riddle Christ Bones Dumbledore Ravenclaw Peverall Baratheon Uzumaki Gringots Potter had won Gringotts by right of conquest.

"Hail, King of the Goblins!" the shout went up.

* * *

Hermione bowed before her Master, his brightly colored robes contrasting with the stone gargoyles behind him. The Dark Lord Dumbledore looked down on her with contempt.

"You have failed me, my dear," he said, his voice keeping the grandfatherly tone it always had, but Hermione could sense the threat.

"I am sorry, Master. I tried to keep him from finding out, but there wasn't anything I could do while he was with his family." she wailed helplessly, knowing her excuses would not be accepted.

"Crucio!" Dumbledore hissed. Hermione cried out, but he let the curse off quickly. "See how merciful I am, my dear? Tom would have held you under far longer." He was genuinely proud of himself, she thought disgustedly.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I will serve the Greater Good much better from now on, I promise." she grovelled harder, and her Master seemed to have sated his desire for punishment.

"I will not forget your incompetence, my dear. Weasley's failure is much greater than yours, of course, but because you are far more intelligent than him, I must hold you more responsible. With great power comes great responsibility, my dear. Lemon drop?" he asked serenely, holding out a candy. She took it.

"For the Greater Good," she said firmly as she ate the candy.

Nothing happened. She looked at Dumbledore curiously.

`Be patient, my dear," he said, stroking his long beard. "It is a new enchantment of mine. Very difficult magic, but very powerful. Ah, here we go," he said, nodding to a nearby mirror, which Hermione approached.

Her hair was blonde, and much shorter. She had grown taller and paler, and her feminine face had transformed into the pointed visage of Draco Malfoy. When she spoke, it was the oily voice of the Slytherin Boy that came out. "My Lord!"

"Impressive, isn't it, my dear? The hardest part was not making it last longer than an hour. That was easy. The difficult part was making the voice match the body." He was clearly thrilled with himself.

"How long does it last, my Lord?" she asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Don't worry, my dear, it is temporary. A year, at most. A worthy sacrifice for the Greater Good, I'm sure you will agree," he said gently.

"Of course, my Lord. But why Malfoy?"

"Ah, that is the most brilliant aspect of my plan." he looked so excited that his grandfatherly facade fell away. "You see, I have given Harry a special love potion that makes him feel irresistible attraction towards young Draco. I was planning on creating a marriage law to seal the deal, but unfortunately the boy has taken the majority of the seats in the Wizengamot, so I could not."

Hermione did not see how this plan was at all brilliant. It seemed mad and absurd actually, but she knew better than to say that. "It is amazing, my Lord. Just brilliant!" she did fake enthusiasm well, she had to admit.

"It is, my dear. Now go, and ensnare our savior again before he causes any more trouble."


	2. The Wrong Choices

Albus Dumbledore, most powerful wizard in the wizarding world, thank you very much, certainly more powerful than that fool Tom or that failure Gridelwald, and far cleverer too, indeed, was angry. The fool boy had had the audacity to question his wisdom. He had then gone and murdered his Uncle, and two goblins including Gringotts himself.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he turned to the bound boy before him. Catching him had been no difficulty at all. The Malfoy boy was all too happy to claim his reward, especially when Potter declared his undying love to him and expressed a desire to bare his children.

He had brought him back to his office, bound by the binding curse, and taken his wand, which he laid on his desk. Fawkes had been sent away, and he knew that Harry would take the bird's empty cage as an ominous sign. Good. It would be no good for the pure, virtuous creature to be witness to the Greater Good in action.

"You will never win." Harry spat. His normally messy hair was plastered to his head, slick with sweat, and he struggled constantly against the ropes binding him. "You think you are so Light and Good. You're just a hypocrite. You are no better than Riddle."

Dumbledore chuckled softly, which only served to enrage Harry further. Dumbledore had to admit that he was quite pleased that he was getting under the boy's skin. He had been hurt, in his younger years, by the way his calm demeanor could enrage others, but long years had turned that pain to amusement.

"So you have it all figured out, do you? I must say that I am impressed, Harry." Dumbledore said evenly, wondering if the boy would pick up in the insincerity.

"Cut the bullshit, Dumbledore. I'm tired of your lies and manipulation," the boy spat at him.

"I am not going to have a philosophical debate with a foolish boy," Dumbledore replied, letting some edge into his voice. Harry found himself shrinking back despite himself, but he quickly recovered. "Do not presume to think I am a fool, whatever else I may be."

"Could have fooled me," Harry sneered.

"Let us assume that I am what you say, Harry. Let us say I have been controlling you and influencing every facet of your life for the past sixteen years. How could you possibly think that you could ever outwit such a person?"

Harry laughed. "So you admit it."

Dumbledore sighed. "My point, Harry, is that it does not matter what you think. The situation remains the same either way."

"Bullshit. I am the heir to at least fifteen families, King of the Goblins, and I hold over half of the Wizengamot seats."

"You are wanted for the murder of a muggle and two goblins, the latter crime committed in the presence of multiple witnesses." Dumbledore finished for him, putting a stern look on his face.

"As if anybody cares about muggles and goblins," Harry said.

"You are correct, of course," Dumbledore replied. "Yet your article in the Prophet spoke so passionately about the defense of such. It seems that I am not the only hypocrite, Harry."

"It was their own fault for working with a treasonous old fool." Harry replied coldly.

CRACK!

Dumbledore had no time to react as Kinsley, Dawlish, and Alastor Apparated into the office, the successive sounds making his ears ring. Harry, on the other hand, looked distinctly relieved, especially when Kingsley removed the bindings.

"Albus Dumbledore," Alastor Moody growled, his wand raised towards him. "You are under arrest for terrorism and treason, and for leading an organization engaged in both practices." His face betrayed no emotion.

"Alastor, need I remind you that you are a part of said organization?" Dumbledore asked, yet he already knew the response. "I do believe you are retired, as well"

"Aye, Albus. I played my part well." Alastor allowed himself to smile. Dumbledore was truly floored. He had not thought Alastor capable of such cynicism. Harry had been truly persuasive, it seemed.

_What has happened to the boy?_

"You do realize that you will not be apprehending me? You are very talented indeed Alastor, but I'm afraid you should have remained in retirement. Dawlish and Kingsley would have been more than adequate for the task of failing to capture me." Dumbledore had never truly been very good at modesty, he had to admit to himself.

"Don't be so sure, Dumbledore," Harry said, standing up, his free hand absently trying to flatten his hair. So like his father, yet James could never pull off such a cold and commanding demeanor.

Yet Dumbledore was sure. He would not be surprised again, and he had already been wandlessly probing the wards. He could not Apparate, nor portkey, and the boy had even, cleverly enough, accounted for flu.

He did have a wand though. Nobody could take that from him.

Kingsley went down easily, the lemon drop bowl flying directly into his head at just the right angle to cause unconsciousness. Dumbledore would have taken Dawlish out with a powerful stunner, but Alastor had fired off a curse and he was forced to conjure a shield.

Dawlish send a bone-breaking curse, but Dumbledore was easily able to intercept it. He stared at into the Auror's eyes just long enough to wipe his short-term memory, leaving him in a temporary stupor.

Alastor's next curse blasted Dumbledore's shield apart, and sent him flying back into his desk. Only a concentrated effort of his magic prevented Dumbledore's old body from experiencing the true trauma of the impact.

Alastor advanced on him, his wand at the ready. Fawkes' cage exploded into a shower of sparks before it could connect with his head, he was not able to stop the chair that swept his feet under him.

Dumbledore's powerful stunner was blocked, however, and the old ex-Auror was on his feet immediately, firing off his own curse. It was a powerful one, and lethal if not countered. Dumbledore would not have been able to block it without the Elder Wand.

Dumbledore, defeater of the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, and the only one feared by the maddest, was losing. He was surprised admittedly, but then he had never actually dueled Alastor before, so he supposed it wasn't impossible.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The green light was blinding. Alastor acted desperately to block the curse, splinters of wood and debris from the now destroyed office flying in its path, but powered by the unbeatable wand, it was unstoppable. Alastor fell limp to the ground, his face frozen in an expression of disbelief.

Harry snarled with rage, lunging for Kingsley's wand, but Dumbledore summed it first.

"You really are no better than Voldermort," he looked at Dumbledore with hatred.

"Perhaps not," Dumbledore said sadly. He _had_ just killed an officer of the law while resisting arrest. This was generally seen as a rather horrific crime. "Tom always did overuse that curse. It is much more effective when used sparingly."

Harry was clearly shocked with the coldness, despite himself. "Let us dispense with the 'bullshit,' as you put it Harry." Dumbledore pulled Harry's Holly wand from the ruins of his desk, and without missing a beat snapped it in two. "Your foolishness has disrupted my plans. It is true. However you cannot think that you will actually stop me. You are no threat to me, Harry, and you never will be."

Harry snorted. "You couldn't even defeat Moody cleanly."

Dumbledore ignored the bait. "I am going to let you go, Harry. Go confront Tom. If you defeat him for me, then I will allow you to serve me faithfully."

"I am not your puppet" Harry spat.

"Lying to yourself will not solve anything. Harry." Dumbledore replied smugly. With that, he pointed his wand at one of the halves of Harry's now useless wand, and muttered "_Portus_."

* * *

Serena Moonflower Riddle was very bored. All her father did was sit on that damn throne, torturing his followers all day and ordering them to kill Potter. She could not understand why he had brought her over from America just for this.

In truth she had loved it originally. Her breakup with Malfoy still irked her. That useless ferret, she snarled to herself. He had been using her from the start, she realized. He had never cared for her at all. Worst of all, Father had refused to punish the boy for it. Had told her it was HER fault. She had told him that maybe she would fall in love with Potter instead. He had just smirked, and told her to go right ahead.

"Make sure you bring him over for dinner. I would be most eager to give my blessing." he had said flicking his wand lazily. He had then put Wormtail under the Cruciatus Curse, because he could. "Actually, that is a grand idea, my dear. You will seduce Potter for me."

She tossed her ankle-length purple, gold, and green hair, her violet, green, and yellow eyes sparkling as she looked herself over in the mirror, made of real silver enchanted not to tarnish. Her face was beautiful, that she knew, but she had long grown tired of her other unusual features. They had seemed so wonderful when she performed the ipsum addo charm in her youth. Permanent doesn't mean much when you're not yet a teenager.

At least she looked better than Father, at any rate. She still shuddered to look at him. Was immortality really worth that?

The Slytherin Throne Room was admittedly grand. Hidden behind Slytherin's statue in the Chamber of Secrets, it was perhaps the last place anybody would suspect to be the headquarters of the Dark Lord. Snakes were everywhere, of course. The throne itself was made of snakes, ostensibly a mass of iron shaped, but clearly enchanted to spring to life and devour anyone who was not a true heir.

Massive snake-shaped pillars lined the hall, and the roof itself was a writhing mass of snakes, ready to drop down and devour any unfortunate guest that did not meet the Lord's favor. Nagini herself was coiled around the Throne, a laser bean mounted on her head ready to destroy the Dark Lord's enemies.

She bowed before Voldemort, who sat on his Throne, the snakes under has butt writhing, his snake-like face looking almost like a cheap plastic mask in the dim light.

"Cruc- Oh, it's you. How are you enjoying England, my daughter," the Dark Lord asked.

"It is interesting, Father," she said, remaining prostrate. She could feel the eyes of his servants, who stood vigil around their master, because they obviously had nothing better to do than stand around and be tortured all the time.

"You are bored. I do not blame you. You must be eager to start Hogwarts soon." He attempted a smile. She grimaced internally at the sight. _It's the thought that counts._

"Erm, yeah, about that, Father." He looked at her coldly. The Dark Lord did not like to be questioned by anybody.

"Yes?" he asked smoothly, his voice taking on an edge.

"Don't you think it will be obvious, when I try to seduce Potter. I mean, they know I'm your daughter and everything." she hesitated.

"You are questioning my wisdom?" he asked gently. The Death Eaters shrank back, and she could feel their unease. Nagini crept out from beside his throne.

"Of course not," she said in English. "_Please, Father, you know it can't work_," she hissed in Parseltongue." The attempt at discretion did not appease him. He ignored her second sentence.

"Good, my dear. You will find a way. You will not disappoint me. You are my daughter, after all." He once again smiled, a hideous thing.

"Of course, My Lord Father," she said. "_Fool_," she hissed at him. He did not openly acknowledge her insult, but she felt his rage pulsating through her. An involuntary shiver ran through the Death Eaters. They could sense it as well, and they would pay for her insolence, she knew.

"Woah, take it easy, Moonflower," Draco said, his arrogant voice only serving to enrage Serena further. She had to admit, though, that her foot ached painfully from the kick she had given the serpentine statue.

"Shut up, you worthless prat," she returned. She could hear the distinct sound of a Death Eater being tortured from the nearby Throne Room.

"I'm all yours," he said, his smirk widening. Serena couldn't deny that she was tempted even forced herself to remember Draco cowering pathetically before her father, to remember how he used her. She sneered at him.

"Perhaps I should tell my father you say such things." That wiped the smirk off his pretty face. Momentarily.

"Oh, right, I forgot. You're promised to Potter." Draco's smirk started smirking. "You always did have a thing for weedy four-eyed twats who can't brush their hair."

"You're a real help, Draco," she sighed. The screaming had stopped, only to be replaced by another voice. Each Death Eater had a distinct scream, she had noted.

"Hah, well there's not much I can do, is there? The Dark Lord commends, and we all obey." Draco looked at her seriously, and almost pityingly. "Does he actually even care about you at all? He seems to thing refusing to torture you is the extent of being a good father, and I'm not so sure he can hold off that forever."

"Go ahead and ask him yourself," she snapped, humiliated. She stormed away. Could this day get any worse?"

"He actually loves me anyway, you know. I sold him out, but I think that just turned him on more." Draco shouted after her. She hoped the next screaming Death Eater would be him.

* * *

Molly sat in her favorite rocking chair as she watched her wand deftly knitting a sweater. It had always amazed her that muggles did this manually, threading each stitch one at a time. How could they stand it? Bill sat beside her, while Arthur tinkered with some muggle contraption called a Mobile.

It was so good to be out in the open. No more lying, no more hiding, and most of all, no more dealing with that spoiled Potter Brat. Oh sure, they couldn't steal from his vault anymore, but it's not like money could be an issue for a magical family anyway, with millions of unsuspecting muggles to fleece.

Molly could not believe that Potter had bought into the lie about their lack of wealth for so long. The boy was so mediocre it was pathetic. Even Ron, no genius himself, bless his heart, had been nearly a match for the boy.

"It's so absurd, don't you think?" she said. Bill looked at her dully.

"Whatever you say, Mum," he said sadly. The poor wretch was still upset over losing that bimbo. Such absurdity. She was okay with him having a face full of scars, but a little subterfuge in a time of war and she was just outraged. Bill was better off without the air-headed fool.

"Come, now Bill, you know it was for the best. Look how happy Ron and Ginny are, not having to amuse that wretched boy." Bill remained skeptical.

"I know, Mum, it just seems so cruel."

"Bill, you agreed to buy into this. You took the money. Don't try this high and mighty nonsense," Arthur said sternly.

"Like I had much choice. I come home from Egypt and you tell me were in on this beg deception about the Boy-Who-Lived himself, and what am I supposed to do? Tell my whole family to go piss off and out them as a bunch of liars?" He tried to look outraged, but Molly saw through it.

"Bill, I know Fleur was very beautiful, but -

"Just stop, Mum. If you want to tell yourself its all about that, then keep it up. I'm not going to abandon you like Percy, Fred and George, but I'm not going to pretend what we did was right." He looked more at Arthur, which made Molly all the more angry. His response made her proud, though.

"What's done is done, Bill. We made our choices. Now we must do what is best for the family. That is what is more important than anything." She held his hand and smiled. Her brave husband, doing what needed to be done.

"You're right, Dad. But what about Percy and the twins?" he had been most upset by their betrayal, but even Ginny and Ron had been hurt, as relieved as they were to be rid of Potter.

"They will come around." Arthur said soothingly, sharing a knowing look with Molly. They had only three children now. Treachery towards family could not be forgiven.


End file.
